Hollywood Murders
by taracreator
Summary: Peggy Carter has moved to Los Angeles and needs to solve the Hollywood Murders at the SSR of LA. She has to fight the evil that is present in the dark side of the city of fame, Hollywood. Peggy may even finds love along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The phone rang, she picked it up. "Agent Carter from the SSR New York City." She listened to what the officer on the other side of the line had to say. A murder in Hollywood. The SSR needs to investigate the murder that is what has been said.

"Yes sir, I'll make sure we'll be there." she said and hung up the phone. "What was that about?" Daniel asked her while walking towards her. A questionable face expression present on his face.

"There is a murder in Los Angeles and they want our assistance." she responded to him. "LA. Wow." he said surprised. "Tell me all about it." She said as she picked up the files and walked to the office of her boss. Sousa was right behind her.

"Sir?" Carter opened the door. "Yes Agent Carter?" he responded while reading a file. "There has been a murder and the SSR wants my assistance, as Agent Sousa's."

She looked over at Daniel, wanted him to say something. "LA seems pretty nice." Sousa said. She smiled and looked back at their boss.

That's when he spoke. "Go pack your things, you two go to Los Angeles. I'll make sure you two can visit places to see where both of you want to settle. I'll make sure you two get one week fort hat. I'll let them know you two will be coming and do the greets to Agent Thompson."

And with that he made the call as the two of them walked out of the office towards their desks. They were going to Los Angeles, California.

* * *

She was on her way to see Howard and Mister Jarvis. She hadn't seen them in months, not even since she got here three weeks ago. She had an adress written down on a piece of paper. Close to the Hollywood Hills.

She took an taxi and once she got at the adress was she mesmerized by how huge the building was. White pillars everywhere, a big wooden door, beautiful, big windows with pretty curtains.

She knocked on the door and waited while looking around. She saw the neightbour walking through his backyard and she smiled at him when he waved at her from a distance. That's when the door opened.

Jarvis stood before her. "Miss Carter it's splendid to see you." They shared a quick friendly hug before he took her inside. "You really made this place look amazing Mister Jarvis. I am sure Howard is very happy with your assistence." She looked over at him as he lead the way.

"Where is Howard?" she asked right when Howard walked in. "Oh Peg, nice to see you again." He hugged her and she hugged him back. "Nice to see you again too Howard." She said with a smile.

"So…" she looked around. "Nice building do you got. It is even bigger than your house in New York. Like you hadn't enough." "Ooo Peg you know I get a lot of money, because of my inventions. And big and better is what I need on a daily basis."He gestures around with his hand. "Jarvis has made sure everything looked good in the end. I need some nice things so I can welcome some pretty looking ladies."

Peggy and Jarvis looked at each other and they sure thought the same thing. "What?" Howard asked. Peggy and Jarvis walked away. "Alright than." Howard said to himself.

Peggy and Jarvis had walked to the kitchen of the house. A big kitchen, with white wooden doors and kitchen cabinets with iron handles on them. It looked very classy. A beautiful chic chandelier hung on the ceiling. It made the kitchen look very delightful to be in.

"Miss Carter meet my wife Anna." Anna entered the kitchen and walked towards Peggy and her husband. She had black curly hair and brown eyes. She had a kind smile on her face. "Nice to meet you Miss Jarvis." And Peggy shook Anna's hand. "Likewise." Anna said.

They drank tea, in english style. It was really nice to do something as friends.

"Miss Carter. If you ever need my assistance, let me know and I'll feel delighted to help you in any way possible." Peggy smiled and they shared a friendly hug. "That I will do."

* * *

The next morning she went to work. She felt more like an Agent than she did in New York after the war, even that she did a lot of file work now as well.

There where three murders so far, two when Carter and Sousa got in Los Angeles. They where searching for the murderer, but it was not going well.

Peggy was sitting at her desk looking through a file of one of the three victims. She was eating a cookie, her legs positioned on her desk.

That's when Thompson got in the room and started a meeting. She listened to what everyone was saying and what was written on the board and what was in the files she has read already with the murder in them.

"So this man got killed and cut in half just like the case of Elizabeth Short that the normal police is investigating right now. What is the main lead that we got?" Thompson said while looking at his colleagues.

He hadn't looked at Carter or Sousa since they got here other than when he really needed to. Some people really changed over time.

"Nothing sir." Said Agent Monroe. "We all are still working on finding any leads." Thompson looked at him bitterly. "Than find a lead. Now."

"He still is as kind as usual." Daniel said to Peggy. "People change Daniel." She responded to him and picked up the file, took place on the desk and started reading it.

She looked over the file towards her male co workers. She looked pass Daniel towards the board with leads written on it. _That person needs to learn how to write properly._ She stood up and walked towards the board.

"Which one of you wrote this?" she asked everyone in general. No one responded. "Delightful." She erased the writting and wrote on the board what she saw in the file that made more sense.

"Carter what the hell are you doing?" Agent Brandon walked towards her, he was pissed off. Agent Thompson and Sousa turned around and looked at the two of them. They had shared some information a moment earlier.

"I am fixing the board Agent Brandon. In the file..." She got interrupted by him. He wanted to take the pen from her. "Agent Brandon in the file are some details about the autopsy written that are missing on the board. Let me finish it, thank you." And she turned around and wrote further until the board is filled with the previously missing information.

She turned around and gave him the pen. She walked towards her desk again, the file in her hand. "What Daniel?" she looked at him, her eyebrows raised. He just smiled and got back to working.

A few hours passed by when the red lamp went off. "Everyone gather around the table now!" their boss said. Agent Collins was taking the lead. "We have found a lead in the case. Some agents have found a kind of equipment at the scene, and they don't know for what it is."

Everyone listened. Writting down what they heard so they could work on it later. "I want all of you on this case. Carter I want you to talk to Mister Stark. He may knows what this equipment is used for." He looked at Carter.

"Yes sir. I go immediately." She said. "Agent Thompson go with her, Agent Sousa you too. You three have worked together before so go to Mister Stark together." And Agent Collins walked of to his office and closed the door.

"Let's go then." Thompson said and he took his hat and walked out of the SSR, Carter and Sousa right behind him.

Once they got at the villa of Howard Stark Thompson knocked on the front door. Jarvis opened it and looked suprised. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" he questioned, looking at the three of them, at Peggy the longest.

"We wanted to ask some questions to Howard Stark about a lead in the murder case. Mister Stark is well known in the world of fame." Sousa answered him.

Jarvis stood there for a second and did let them in. Peggy entered first and said. "Howard?" She looked around and saw Howard up the staircase. "Hello Peg! Hello… Agents. Peggy you didn't want to hang out alone I suppose." He said kinda bored.

Thompson huffed under his breath. "We need to ask you a question Howard." She asked him and showed him a picture they got from the object. Stark walked off the stairs and stopped in front of the three of them.

"Oh… that is rarely used equitment. It is just new on the market. It is some new ideal thing. It generated electro shocks. Maybe even can cut things in half. But I doubt it." He looked over at Jarvis for a moment.

"I have never seen a thing that could do that. Also I never made something with it other than I new electronic saw that can work on it's own. I can't help you guys other than what I just have told. But it would be very interesting to know for what it was used or where you found it Peg." He said.

"Police found it Mister Stark. We got it to investigate the equitment and answer you about it." Sousa said as she looked around hallway of the villa. It was really looked impressive. Wood everywhere and beautiful candeliers hanging from the wooden, painted ceiling.

"What?" He raised his eyebrows, a questionable expresion was on his face. Peggy answered his question. "Howard that thing was found on a crime scene." She looked at her co workers and back at Howard.

"O… well I don't know anything about that." He said and walked off. He turned around. "Peg if you need anything feel free to call me." And he smiled at her. Peggy smiled back. "Thank you for your time Mister Stark." Sousa said to Howard.

"Very welcome. Mister Jarvis show them the entryway. I have buisness to discuss." And Stark walked back to where he came from before this conversation. "Yes sir. May you all follow me."

Peggy turned around and followed Jarvis to the door. "Thank you Mister Jarvis." "I like to assist you in anyway Miss Carter." He said to her and closed the door as the three of them walked off.

The three of them go back to the SSR, they needed to solve this case. They needed to find out what this was and what it's connection to the murders was.

* * *

 **I hope you guys like it. This fanfiction will consist out of more chapters! Any reviews? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A few days have passed and they still try to figure out who the murderer is and what the equitment was part of. There also has not been a fourth murder yet, thanks God.

Peggy walked through the street. She had a day off, had been to the beach in the morning and even had called with Angie who had told her she had an audition planned next week. Peggy looked forward to seeing her friend in a few days time again.

Peggy needed to do some groceries so she walked to the supermarket close by her house, that's when a car started to drive next to her, slowing down.

She looked at the car and was ready to ask what this person wanted from her when she saw Jarvis driving the car. "Mister Jarvis, why are you still driving the car. Do you not have to pay attention to the road?" she asked him and she walked further through the street.

"I can drive very well Miss Carter. May you get in the car. There is something we need to discuss." That made her stop. She looked around, no one noticed her, so she stepped towards the passengers' door, her head through the window.

"What is it Mister Jarvis?" she looked at him as she had one hand at the handle of the car door. He just looked at her and so she stepped in, she was a bit annoyed that he hadn't told her what this was about.

Jarvis drove off. "Miss Carter" "Mister Jarvis." Both of them said. "You first." Peggy said to him while she waited for him to start talking.

"Tonight at around 9 PM Mister Stark has a party in the Hollywood Hills and he insists you go as his date to the party." She looked at him, dumbfounded. "You can't be serious?"

"I am very serious. Mister Stark expect you to be there at 8 PM tonight to be exact." He paid attention to the road and stopped at a red traffic light. He looked over at her and back at the traffic light once again.

Peggy rolled her eyes and looked out of the window before she spoke again. "Can he not get a movie star to go with him. I am not really someone who falls for the charms of America's Casanova."

Jarvis looked over at her once again, he scratched his ear. _He is lying about something._ She thought to herself. _But about what…_ "What is it Mister Jarvis. What are you not telling me?"

Jarvis was nervous and not looking at her anymore. "You have to ask Mister Stark that matter." Peggy got a bit frustrated by that, but well Jarvis takes orders from Howard, he is his butler after all.

 _Why am I going to to insist on this matter?_ She thought, before speaking. "Fine. I'll go. He has to pick me up at my place at 8 PM." "Very good. Mister Stark will be delighted." He answered.

It was past 6 PM and Peggy made herself ready for the party when there was a knock on the door. Bloody hell. She opened the door once she had put her bathrobe on. She opened the door.

Hello Peggy." He smiled and stepped inside. "Howard it is not even 8 o'clock and what I also want to know is why you bloody wanted to have me to go with you to the party. Mister Jarvis hided something. Well what is it?" she wanted to know and sure was going to answer her.

"Come on Peg. I asked Jarvis to keep quiet so you and I would go together, because it may can help you lead to the person that had left that equipment object thing on the scene." That caught her attention immediately.

"What? I can get in trouble for this." She only said, a bit frustrated. "Don't you worry Peggy. It is not an undercover operation." He touched his tie.

"No? It looks like it Howard. If we find something related to it tonight I can get in trouble. I can't walk in and say – Look what I found at the party I attended. I found a connection to the object and I have seen the person we are looking for – really sounds like a good idea." Sarcasm present in her voice. She was mocking him slightly as well.

"Fine it may isn't such good idea… but we are doing it now anyway." Howard said to her. Peggy putted her hands on her hips and looked at him, both her eyebrows upright.

Once Peggy was ready the both of them had gone to the party. The mansion was very pretty, pillars everywhere and candle lights. Flowers hanging on the lanterns that lighted up the driveway that was curling like a snake from the street all the way to the house.

The house was from white stone. The door was from mahogany wood with beautiful details carved in it. Like the work of an artist.

"You really have friends with nice taste in houses." Peggy said as Howard helped her out of the car like gentleman. "I certainly do." He responded. They both walked to the door, a bodyguard looked at them.

"Mister Stark welcome. And who is this beautiful lady you brought with you tonight." The bodyquard asked him. "This is Miss Smith." Howard answered him. "You can call me Sioban." Peggy said and smiled politely.

She was undercover. She had a wig on her hair that was reddish, natural reddish hair color withsome soft waves. A beautiful silver, gray, long dress with purls stuck on it. Howard just had a black smocking with a blue, silver tie that would match with Peggy's dress.

"You really look like someone Irish." Howard said as they entered the house together. "No wonder." Peggy said in a sarcastic tone.

Once they stood with drinks in their hands they looked around the room. There where a lot of people here. Men in good looking suits, women in nice dresses, dancing on the music, laughing, drinking. Really the party kinda people.

"Look we got here, Mister Stark and." This man had come over to the both of them and he looked at Peggy. "Hello, who may you be?" he took her hand and kissed it. "Hello sir, I am Siobhan, a family friend from Mister Stark's family. Who may you be if I may ask?" she asked him in return.

She looked at Howard from the corner of her eyes and the look on Howard's face said enough. This is the person he had talked about.

"I am Mister Rodriquez, but you can call me José my lady." His spanish accent filled the air. Carter had to play this character well enough, because she had to found out who and what he did and if he is really the man of the equipment that was found on one of the murder scenes.

"Thank you sir. José is such a wonderful name may I ask what the meaning is behind yours?" she used her voice, made it more flirty. _Why the bloody hell did Howard bring me into this._ She thought to herself. And why is he smirking at us. _I so will have a word with him once this night is over._

"The meaning behind my name is God will increase." He answered her. "Wow that is amazing!" she put her hand on her chest to show him she likes it, while in her mind she doesn't. She has to act.

"Siobhan, Mister Rodriquez. I go get a drink. I'll be right back in a moment." And Howard walked off, into the crowd. "So… What do you make as an inventor like Mister Stark sir?" He answered her as he took her hand.

"I make inventions that are going to make the future better, more easy. I even make equipment that that do things for you. Like for example searching people, doing your work. But it is still in the process until it works efficiently." He told her with his spanish accent.

"That sounds amazing. May I can see what you make?" she asked him. "Sorry amor, that is not safe and it is not for women's eyes." She looked at him, made herself look disappointed. "It must be very dangerous. I hope I may be allowed to see it someday." She smiled sweetly at him.

Peggy looked away for just a moment and saw Howard looking at them from the other side of the room. He stood in the corner drinking some vodka pretending he was enjoying the taste of it.

She had to get to the room of his inventions. She needed to use the camera pen. "I have to go to the bathroom, excuse me sir." She said but he grabbed her arm softly. "Let me guide you."

She smiled at him lovingly. He guided her through the house into the basement. "Is the bathroom here?" she knew it wasn't but she had to play it off. That's when he touched her inappropriately. "This is not really nice." She said and she pushed him away.

"I am sure you will love it amor." "I am sure I will not." And she punched him in the face. She didn't got knocked out and he punched Peggy in the face and in the wall, he tried to choke her, but she kicked him in the balls.

She saw a vase on a table and picked up, smashed it hard ob his head. He fell down, unconscious on the floor and used the robe of her dress to tie him down, hands combined together. Peggy moved away from him and got out of the door and locked him in the room, putting a chair under the door handle.

"Really mature." She said under her breath. She knows she has around 10 minutes until someone notices he is missing from the part upstairs so she worked fast. She did open a lot of doors until she came into the room she was looking for. "So here are the things."

She picked up her camera pen, made a few pictures and once that was done she did go upstairs, trying to find Howard.

Howard was talking to a dark skinned lady, she was really pretty, but Peggy knew they didn't had much time, grabbed him by the arm and took him to the front door. "Peggy I was enjoying my time. I almost had her adress." He said with a bit of pitty in his voice.

"Howard if we stay longer we probably can get a bullet in our heads." She said. "So you found out I suppose." He said to her while walking fast.

"I did. He was not as charming as he pretended to be. I made pics, now come one, before they notice he is bound on the ground of the basement." She said quietly.

When they entered the door the bodyguard wanted to know where they run off to this early in the night. "My friend is… I am so embarassed to say it." Howard said. "I just had my lady thing. I have to change." She said with a smile, but the bodyguard wasn't buying it.

He grabbed both of them by the arm and Peggy punched him with her elbow in the face, making him crumble to the floor. He was still awake and grabbed her dress, ripping the bottom of her dress. She turned around and punched him hard in the face and he didn't move after it.

They ran to the gate that was open and Jarvis was waiting in the car. They got it. "Drive!" Peggy and Howard said together in a hurry.

"It was a splendid evening?" Jarvis asked. "It was. Now go to the villa." Howard answered him and they drove off into the night, leaving the mansion behind.

* * *

Peggy had showed her boss the information of the night before. She had expected a bit of an negative reaction, because she did this investigation on her own in her free time, but they at least have a lead now.

"Agent Carter you could have ruined this investigation!" her boss yelled at her, frustrated. "Sir I did…" she wanted to say but he cut her off. "You did something without discussing it with me first!"

"I did what was needed to get more information and I am sure Mister Rodriquez has something to do with it." Her boss looked angry at her. "Sir if I hadn't done it, we still wouldn't have had a lead to help us solve this case. I do not regret it."

Her boss was silent for a moment. "Fine Agent Carter. But from now one you are coming to me." She answered him. "Yes sir, thank you sir."

She walked out of the office towards her co workers. Howard had called her before she had gone to her boss.

"I called with Mister Stark. He still has no clue what the equipment is used for. Only that it is used to build something that can do something on its own like we knew already. He will try to figure it out and will call me when he knows something of it that is new information." Peggy said with a frown present on her face.

"Maybe we should check all the stores in Los Angeles that deal in equipment like that one. So we can find out if it comes from the white or from the black market." Brandon said. He had worked for hours. Even longer than the rest of them. He wanted to show them he can solve this case and that he does a good job.

"That seems like a good idea. Mister Rodriquez is our first suspect in this case, he makes inventions, but we still need to figure out how he get's the material and equipment for it." Thompson said.

So that is what they all did. Trying to find out more.

* * *

 **I hope you guys like this chapter! Any reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Peggy was working. It was a day later and they still needed to find out what the equipment was made of. Peggy needed a drink so she took a cup of tea. While she made it Daniel came standing next to her.

"Also need a break?" he said. "Yes." She answered him and she gave him a cup for his coffee. He took it and looked at her. "After you know work do you want to get a drink?" he waited for her replay and saw that a smile appeared on her face.

She turned to him, poured some coffee in his cup and said. "Daniel… That would be nice." They both smiled at each other friendly when they got interrupted.

"Agent Sousa, stop drinking your coffee, we have work to do, come with me we are going on the streets." Agents Brandon said as he walked over to them, took the cup out of his hand and poured it in the sink. "I was still drinking that." Daniel said a bit irritated.

"Not anymore." Brandon said as he walked off. Daniel looked at Peggy, smiled and said. "I'll see you later then." "Have fun on the street with him." Peggy said as she moved her head towards Agent Brandon.

Daniel walked off and Peggy got back to work.

* * *

Agent Sousa and Agent Brandon had gone towards Mister Rodriquez mansion. They wanted to ask him some questions. Sousa knocked on the door and they both waited for someone to open it.

That's when Agent Brandon hit the door like someone without any patience. "Brandon." Daniel said sternly, but Brandon ignored him and did hit the door again with his fist.

The door opened and a neat butler stood in the entryway. "With what can I help the two of you gentleman?" The butler said while looking at the two agents.

Daniel spoke. "Agent Sousa from the SSR, this is my colleague Agent Brandon. We want to speak with Mister Rodriquez. It is important." And both of them showed their badges.

"Mister Rodriquez is not at home for the moment. He will be home" the butler looked at his wristwatch. "About thirty minutes. May you want to wait inside with some cup of tea or coffee?" he said.

So that is what they did, they waited for Mister Rodriquez to arrive back at his home. They waited in a waiting room, with red, satin furniture. It was really expensive furniture. "Agent Brandon you have to work on your anger issues." Daniel said.

"Why should I, we all got battle scars since the war. I have seen horrible things and look at you." He pointed with his leg to Daniel's fake leg. Daniel ignored him. There is no change to get some sense into Agent Brandon's head.

They waited in silence when the door opened and a Mexican looking man stepped inside. "Hello gentlemen. I am Mister Rodriquez with what do I owe the pleasure of having you in my home?" he was very charming, very kind. Just to good to be true is what Daniel thought to himself.

"We want to ask you some questions about your inventions sir." Agent Brandon said. "Ooh I see. About what I make. I promise everything I make is legal and not dangerous for people and other living beings." Rodriquez said.

Brandon and Sousa looked at each other for a moment. "We want to see your workplace." Daniel said. "May you want to show is the way."

Mister Rodriquez looked at the butler that stood by the door that connects the hall with the waiting room. "May you want to show them the workplace please. "If you two would like to follow my butler than I will be waiting in my office on the second floor."

Sousa and Brandon went to his workplace in the basement. They saw blood on the floor. "How did this came here?" Daniel asked the butler. "The chef had some raw meat, in a puddle of blood, he fell with while transporting it to the kitchen on the other side of the hallway. Here the workplace of Mister Rodriquez. If you need anything I am waiting in the hallway." And the butler opened the door and did let them in.

They saw material, the new material that was also on the scene of the murder. "So this is what inventions look like, pieces of junk." Brandon said. "Junk that turn in life changing things."Daniel replied while he looked around the room.

Equipment everywhere. Hammers, saws, metal and all kinds of other things you need to make things. "What is this stuff?"Daniel said as he showed Brandon a box full of paper. "What can someone make of this?" Daniel made pictures of the room and the equipment and inventions.

"I have no idea. I never liked scientist and inventors." Brandon said as he walked back to the door and opened it, seeing the butler there just like he had said earlier. _You don't like anything that is not in your interest or your idea's._ Daniel thought to himself.

When they had looked through his work place they hadn't seen anything suspicious that could link him to the murders. "Mister Rodriquez if you think of something you haven't told is yet, please contact the SSR, thank you." Daniel said as he gave him his card.

"If something comes up in my mind that can help solve the murders I will contact you Agent Sousa." He said and the butler guided the two of them towards the entryway, out of the house.

* * *

"There are no leads that we could find that could link Rodriquez to the murders, but he is hiding something." Daniel said in the meeting.

"There has to be a lead Daniel. I was there a few hours ago and it looked way different from what you have photographed when the two of you where there." Peggy said. She putted the pen on the table.

"This is a camera pen. I still need to develop the photo's. If we can lay these photo's next to the ones you took we can look for differences." Thompson thought for a second. "Sousa, Carter, develop those photo's. The others do your jobs. Let's go."

Everyone did their work. Some agents looked through files, had meetings, did do other smaller investigations and helped the others out that had the murder case. Peggy and Daniel did developed the photo's.

Howard and Jarvis came to the SSR to help develop the photo's, the photo's from the camera pen, because Howard had made the pen better than the first one Peggy used.

"Did you miss me?" Howard said as he stepped inside the room. Jarvis behind him. Peggy hugged both of them before giving the camera pen to Howard. "Ooh you made photo's. What kind of ones, nice ones?"

Peggy rolled her eyes and looked at Mister Jarvis who had an expression like o my god written all over his face.

"Jarvis can you help me with developing them?" Peggy asked him. "Of course." Jarvis replied. So Jarvis showed her how to develop the photo's from the camera pen.

Once the pictures where developed, Jarvis and Howard stayed at the SSR to help around. Howard went to the lab and helped there. Jarvis stayed in the meeting room.

"Mister Jarvis have you heard anything from Mister Rodriquez?" Peggy asked him. She wanted to know if there where new developments with him. He has to do something with the murders.

"Matter of fact, no. I have not heard a thing." Jarvis said. Peggy asked him another question. "Haven't you seen anything?" "Sadly, but no." Jarvis said. "You live in the same neighborhood as him, how can you not have noticed anything?" she placed her hands on her hips.

"I have work. I am Mister Stark's butler not some detective." Jarvis said inconvenienced.

They both looked at the pictures. The photo's she took that night, of the work place, looked different from the photos Daniel took yesterday.

"Oh… I'll see. There is a difference." Jarvis said as he looked through his glasses, at two photo's at once. Daniel and Thompson walked over to the two of them. "What have you seen?" Daniel asked both Peggy and Jarvis.

Thompson took the two photo's from Mister Jarvis and looked at it himself. He was examinating what was in the photo's. "There is a machine, that night, when Marge was with Howard at his mansion and in the other photo it is not there. I have never seen something like that before. It looks different."

"Good you saw that. It is a gun, a gun that is used with dark magic, that cut people in half as fast as we never have seen before. Well I haven't seen it yet, maybe Russia, but I would not like to find that out." Howard had entered the room.

"The dark magic, we have to find out what his connection is to that. It has to come from somewhere." Daniel said. "But how." Thompson said.

"I have gone off towards my home and I drove past his mansion, that is positioned in my neighborhood. No worries." He looked at Peggy. "Agent grumpy head was with me." He looked at Agent Brandon from the corners of his eyes.

"I dislike you Mister Stark." Agent Brandon said annoyed. "That is good. Everyone has to have a bad guy in their lives." Peggy and Jarvis shared a glance, both trying to hold back a laugh, Daniel looked at the photo in his hand, a smile present on his face and even Thompson. "Good one Stark." He said.

"Now let's get Mister Rodriquez and bring him here." Thompson said. "And figure out what his connection is to the murders." Daniel said. "And the dark magic." Peggy said.

* * *

Daniel was trying to find something out about the dark magic, he looked through documents, old news papers, everything that could hold some information about dark magic while Thompson, Peggy and Brandon had gone to Mister Rodriquez mansion.

Howard and Jarvis looked for information about it as well.

"Mister Rodriquez open up!" Thompson said as he hit the door. "This is the SSR we need to talk." Peggy looked at the scene before her. Two men standing by a door of a huge mansion not paying attention to her.

There was a car, but the bodyguard was nowhere to be seen just like the gardener or some other staff.

Agent Brandon and Agent Thompson where arguing together about what to do next, because no one answered them. Brandon wanted to kick the door in, but Thompson said that they couldn't do that, because damaging property is not the best thing to do.

"Thompson, Brandon." Peggy said, but got no response from either of them. They both where sucked in the argument they had. _Fine._ She thought to herself.

She walked away, through the yard to the other side of the house. There was another door and she tried to open it. It opened. "What a luck do we got." She said to herself and stepped inside the mansion.

No one was there, it was deadly silent. She closed the door and walked through the house silently until she reached the front door and unlocked it.

"That was about time. We are…" Agent Brandon said, but he did not expect to see Peggy in front of him. Either of them expected that.

"You two got so caught up in the moment, get in." Peggy said. "Youare always full of surprises aren't you Carter." Thompson said as he had entered the hall. "Certainly Agent Thompson." She said.

They walked in the house, it was like a haunted house. They didn't heard a thing. "I go to the basement. You two go upstairs." Peggy said.

She remembered the way she had gone to the basement and could find it easy now. That's when she heard a soft whimper.

Peggy started to walk fast, her hearth pounding in her chest. She followed the sound of someone that was in pain. That's when she got to the door of the workplace and opened the door.

That's when she saw it. A girl bound to a table. She was dying. A small girl, a woman from around nineteen years old. "Thompson, Brandon come here now, and call an ambulance!" She said through her walkie talkie.

" _Got it."_ Thompson said, but she got no response from Brandon. The dickhead. She looked at the girl now. Her body was cut, her stomach open, but she was still intact, bleeding to death fast. He has to be here somewhere.

"Hey look at me!" She said. "What is your name, stay with me!" Peggy took her coat and wanted to push it on deep cut, that's when she saw it.

A black fluid, like smoke was eating her skin, flesh, organs away. _Bloody hell._ She thought. _What the bloody hell is this?_ Peggy thought just when Thompson came in.

"O my God." he only said. They shared a glance when the girl took her last breath. Thompson took of his suit coat and put it over the little girl. "We have to get him. She is the fourth murder. He can't get away with it. I will not let that happen." Peggy said sternly.

They split up. So they could cover more ground. Peggy was walking, her gun in her hand. That's when she was in the hallway yet again when she heard gunshot's upstairs and food steps coming her way.

Peggy hit under the stairs when Mister Rodriquez came down fast. She looked around, saw a cane, and when he ran past her she stuck it out, making him stumble to the ground.

He got up to his feet fast and fought with her, hand in hand combat. He had kicked her gun out of her hand and was a real fight machine. He pushed her against the stairs and she scratches his cheek.

That's when Thompson appeared on the stairs and shot a gun at him. Nothing. He still was standing upright. He punched Peggy in the face hard and she fell down on the gold marble floor. Unconscious.

He ran off and Brandon stopped in front of him, fighting him off. Peggy woke up again, Thompson at her side now. He helped her up. "I am good, thank you." She said to him.

"I owed you for a year ago." Thompson said. Brandon had been shot by Rodriquez. They had fought over the gun and a few shots had been fired around the main hall.

Thompson ran after him. Rodriquez ran towards the back of the mansion, towards the door Peggy had entered earlier.

"Brandon." Peggy said as she looked at him. "Get that son of a bitch." He said as he pushed the wound on his left shoulder close, to stop the bleeding.

She had seen to where the two of them had run off to, with direction and she knew that hallway would go to the door she had entered before so she ran outside, around the house. Just as Rodriquez got into the yard she punched him in the face.

He fell down, really dizzy, he couldn't stand on his feet anymore, blood ran out of his nose. "Done." She said. Thompson cuffed his hands and guided him to the car. They got him.

"Good job Carter." Thompson said. "Good job you did Thompson." Peggy said to him as well. They worked well together today.

Once they arrived at the SSR they putted him in an interrogation room. "Congratulations." Daniel said to them.

They made sure he would be there a whole night, to make him sweat. Tomorrow they would let him confess whatever it will take.

"Now we make him to break." Thompson said. He would work more hours. He wanted to make everything ready for tomorrow.

After another three hours their work days where finished. Tomorrow a new day.

Daniel was ready to go. "You still want that drink?" Peggy said to him. "Yes after today we deserve it don't we." She smiled and he did too.

* * *

Peggy and Daniel had walked together through the city after work and talked about today, an hectic day at work as they both experienced it and when they found a restaurant to drink something did they relaxed.

They sat in the restaurant named 'Salt Beach'. It was close by the ocean, right on the Hermona Beach. Both enjoying the nice, warm, calm weather on a terrace.

"How did you found this place? It looks really nice and the waitresses are very kind." Peggy said as she enjoyed the sun. "Well… I walked around when we arrived here, seeing how different was compared to New York City and I needed something to drink, my leg had to get a drink." He answered her question.

He looked deadly serious and she smiled, because of that. They had a lovely time. They laughed and enjoyed their drinks, sun and the salty air and the breeze. After they sat there for an hour it got late.

"It was really nice Daniel." She said. That's was when he gave her a cute flower, a pink rose. They smiled at each other. "See you tomorrow at work." She said to him. "And thank you for the rose."

* * *

 **Do you guys like this fanfiction so far? Let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was the day after the arrest of Mister Rodriguez. They had put him in the interrogation room and made him sit there alone for hours.

Even Thompson had interrogated him without any success, not even hitting him had worked. He hadn't told him how he got the black smoke, how he made those dark magical machines he used to kill innocent people.

Agent Brandon was still in the hospital. He wasn't released from the hospital yet and that would take a while. But he had said to all of them to break him, to get him behind bars.

They had done research on Mister Rodriguez and they found out that there where no records of him before the war. Nothing, he was like an adult that just walked straight out of the ground. They looked further, to missing criminals and murderers. That's when they found a mental insane man that had gone missing just before the second world war broke out.

They had called the police and mental hospital in Mississippi and asked for the man's file. And there he was. Mister Rodriguez was the mental insane, vicious Henrique Gallante.

"He is an assassin, a crazy mental assassin. I know exactly how to deal with people like him." Peggy said. "And how do you know how to deal with him, with serial killers?" Thompson asked her and crossed his arms, waiting for her answer.

"Let me in and I show you, all of you." She said determined, looking straight at him. "I believe she can." Daniel said. He always believed she could do more when they still where in New York City. Daniel knows that she is a true agent who get's things done.

"I go first. We have to fuel the fire." Daniel said. Thompson agreed to that. "How do you plan on doing that Agent Sousa?" their boss came in.

Daniel spoke when Thompson and gave their boss the file they had from him. "We have figured out who he truly is. Before the war he was the mental unstable Henrique Gallante. He escaped from the Asylum in Mississippi the moment the war broke out in 1939. They hadn't found him ever since and now here he is, a new identity." Daniel stopped speaking and Peggy continued.

"When he was in the newspapers they didn't know it was him. They thought he had died, because of his mental state. They lost track of him near here. They found his mental hospital uniform at the shore of the beach of San Diego, near Mexico. They thought he had drowned, that he took his own life." She told her boss.

"Daniel push him. I want him to break for everything that he has done. Carter once Sousa is done you can do your part."Their boss said and they started walking to the interrogation room where he still was in.

Peggy was glad she finally could do more here in LA, that they gave her the opportunity to show them what she was capable of.

Daniel got in the interrogation room first and Peggy, Jack and her boss of the SSR in Los Angeles stood behind the glass mirror.

"Hello Mister Rodriguez or should I say Gallante." His face changed. "Well done. You know my real last name." Was the only thing he said and he kept silent yet again.

"We looked things up about you. An abusive Household, drunk parental figures, drugs. You got a whole record." Daniel shoved the file, his file, before him. "Do you got something to say about that?" No response, only Henrique got a dark expression in his eyes.

"I'm not going to speak to a miserable piece like you." Gallante said to Sousa. Daniel took the file and walked out of the room.

He got into the room where the others stood did he speak again. It was Peggy's turn. She got in and took place before Gallante. Her legs crossed under the table and her hands folded together before her.

"You." He said bitterly. "You bitch." She just looked at him, she didn't say a single word for five minutes.

A sick smile spread across his face."Dear Siobhan or should I say Agent Carter, the lover of Captain America. You are quite the performer with your act. Who has taught you, Mister Stark?" he said. "I can get him killed along with his butler do you want that?" He asked her.

Peggy stayed calm, but on the inside she knew she had to protect her friends. She could not lose Howard or Jarvis as well. She didn't show her worry but got further with her task.

"I will make a deal." She said. "You will tell me the information that I want and I will make sure you will not end up in a mental hospital with screaming people all day long and with piss everywhere."

That got his attention. His eyes darkened so dark like she looked in the eyes of a devil. "You wouldn't." He said. Peggy moved closer to him. "Believe me. I. Would." She said so close to his face.

"I knew she was good but did you know she was this good?" Thompson said to Daniel while pointing to Carter with his right hand. "If you believed her full war records you would have known Jack." He responded.

"What was the black stuff that burned the young girl in half?" He didn't answer on the question. "Why did you do it? Did you do it because your childhood and upbringing was so unloving and full of abuse?" she kept telling those things over and over to get under his skin.

"And now you take it out on other people, innocent people. Innocent people that have done nothing to you." She said sternly. She wanted to see him break.

It wasn't working. "Very well. I can stick you in an electric chair. I think it is quite suiting for a person like you." She said as she walked out of the room. Henrique was screaming for her to come back in the room, he was furious, he was screaming and cursing and trying to get loose from the chair he was positioned and the table he was bound to.

Once she was out of the room Peggy almost ran to the phone. She called Howard's residence. _Come on_ , _pick up the bloody phone._ She thought to herself as she waited for someone on the other side to pick up the phone.

" _Mister Stark's residence, how can I help you?"_ Jarvis asked through the phone. "Mister Jarvis where is Howard? You two must come to the SSR immediately. You two possibly can be in danger." She said.

" _In danger, o for the love of God."_ Jarvis responded rather calmly, but concerned. "Take your wife with you. I want to make sure it was just a treat and not the real deal do you understand?" she said through the phone. She now looked at her co workers who had come after her.

" _Understood. I will notice Mister Stark of the problem. I'll see you there Miss Carter."_ And Jarvis hang up.

"Do you really think that is necessary?" Thompson asked. "Yes Agent Thompson, it is. I don't want someone else's blood on my hands." Peggy said. Better safe than sorry was what she had learned from her mother when she still was a little girl. Just like her father told her she had to take care of people who possibly couldn't take care of themselves or needed help in a way.

And Peggy was doing just that. She lived to protect the world that she wanted to protect.

* * *

Howard and Jarvis arrived at the SSR safely. "Hello Miss Carter." Jarvis said when he saw her. "So Peg. Why did we have to come here exactly. What was the reason, I was making myself ready for demonstrating a new invention in my lab." Howard said.

"Howard did you know Henrique Gallante before the war?" Peggy asked him. She needed to know if they knew each other. Stark was thinking for a moment. "I don't think I have." Howard said. "Jarvis do you know a man named Henrique, have I met him?" He asked his butler.

"In a matter of fact, no, you haven't Mister Stark. Jarvis responded to his boss. Thompson showed Howard and Mister Jarvis the photo of Henrique. "You can't be serious?" Howard said while looking at Agent Thompson.

"This is Mister Rodriguez… or was. So this is the guy you just asked me about?" Howard asked. Peggy shook her head.

Howard and Jarvis looked at each other for a second. "Very good." Jarvis said. His wife was waiting in the room across the hall.

Daniel had been to the lab and came back with the invention that had been found at the scene. "Let's see what he can do with this shall we." So they did for the third time going to try to get some answers.

Thompson got in again. After every fifth teen minutes they would change person, to push the phase. He put the invention on the table before him and opened the file. "So what is this for? Can you show me?" He said.

Gallante was just looking at him, he was boiling inside, you could tell it by the look in his brown eyes. "We can destroy this? Use it on you? Oh wait. I have a better idea. I can put you in a mental hospital like we plan to do anyway and make you suffer more than you ever have." Thompson said and Gallante snapped.

He came forward, flipping the table on the side and he broke the chain of the cuffs. He took the invention and shot at Thompson, he missed just an inch. Gallante's hands had black smoke come out of them, and he could shoot it with the invention saw.

That was how the invention worked, the murder machine. It was not as how he imagined to found out, to almost be cut in half himself.

The table was burning, cut in half by the black stuff. Thompson took him by the neck and tried to choke him.

Outside the interrogation room everyone reacted fast. "Where is that invention that controls those muscles?!" Peggy yelled. "I get it!" Howard said and a moment later he got back from the lab. They used that invention to stop people from doing crazy things like what was happening now. But only if they didn't have a choice.

Peggy took it from him and ran inside. The two grown men fought, kicking each other, when Peggy saw an opening she putted the invention on his spine and suspect fell on the ground in pain.

"Good job Carter." He said as he whipped the blood from his busted under lip. "He isn't able to move for a while. Gallante was screaming in pain and also from anger.

"They bounded him together with more cuffs, putted his hands in special handcuffs, his hands where not visible in there. Lucky they got that invention from Stark. It was an invention to stop people from using hands at all. It was like pavement so the black stuff that came out of his hands earlier wouldn't get a change again to come out.

Once he was bound to the table and the ground, as well as the iron table that was much harder to push over did they go out of the room and took the invention with them.

"We know how it works." Thompson said. "Let him for today. Tomorrow we will try to get more information out of him. I want to know if he works alone or not."Their boss said.

"Go home, you all have done an excellent job. He will not escape. I will make sure of that. Mister Stark." Their boss turned to him. "You made the security system of the SSR before, may you want to make it even better. We can't let him escape, ever."

Howard smiled his smile. "Count me in." He said.

* * *

 **Do you guys like it? Because I am almost finished with this, only a few chapters left, so any reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Agent Carter Fanfiction: Hollywood Murders  
Chapter 5**

"With who are you working? Who is your partner? Do you work alone or with someone?" Peggy said, waiting for Mister Gallante's replay.

He was not moving, not even an inch. He was bound together, his hands in the special made cuffs. He just looked at her, eyes as dark as an assassin.

"With who are you working together?" She asked him again. "I work alone." He said bitterly. _"A fast response, he is hiding something."_ She thought to herself, but at least they are getting somewhere with tiny steps.

"You work alone. How did you get that weapon?" she asked him while she showed him the picture that was taken earlier today. "I made it myself." Gallante said. Just a normal, calm response.

"Very well. Thank you for your cooperation." And Peggy walked out of the door, leaving him alone once again. She walked over to her colleagues that had watched the conversation from the other side of the glass.

"He is lying. I think he has a partner. I am sure he has at least one." Peggy said immediately. "You are not the only one that thinks that Marge." Thompson said in return, his arms crossed on his chest.

"We have to figure out who." Thompson said. "No kidding." Sousa said in return to that. They looked at each other for a moment.

"We can pressure him more." Sousa said, pointing with his crutch to the mirror that separated the two rooms.

"I don't think that will work by him. He is to smart to fall for tricks. Even for the good cop, bad cop." Thompson said. Peggy crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows in a matter like – did I heard that right?-.

They all thought for a moment. "His employers." Peggy said. "What?" Thompson said confused. "His employers may know something of their boss secrets, his darkest part. We have to see if they also got something to do with it." She said.

"Some employers do everything for their bosses. To get a job or to keep it. I know." Howard came into the room. "What the hell are you doing here?" Peggy asked him.

"Business." He said with a smirk on his face and she rolled her eyes.

* * *

Agent Sousa, Agent Thompson and Agent Carter did go to Gallante's mansion. They wanted to talk with him and walk around the house once again to see if they missed anything before.

All of them walked inside the house, behind the butler. "Can I get men and lady a drink?" the butler asked them. "No thank you. We want to talk about your boss, Mister Gallante." Sousa said as he looked at the butler, but didn't saw anything suspicious.

Once they sat in the greeting room they talked about his boss. "Did you know your boss was a psychopath?" Daniel asked the butler.

"No Agent Sousa. I didn't know." The butler looked at the three of them. Thompson had not taken place yet. "Sir do you not want to take a seat?" he asked Thompson. "No. I go look around for a bit." And

* * *

walked off.

Peggy looked how he walked out of the room. Once he had gone out of sight she looked at the butler once again, before she stood up.

"Where can I find the maid? I want to ask her some questions as well." Peggy asked him. "In the laundry room in the basement Agent Carter." He responded. Peggy got out of the room and smiled at Daniel when she closed the door.

He smiled back. She heard him talk with the butler and she walked to the laundry room in the basement.

She found the maid. She looked young, maybe seventeen. She jumped when Peggy said hello. "I didn't wanted to scare you. I want to ask you some questions about your boss." She said to the girl.

Her green eyes looked at Peggy. "I will answer any question you got miss. But I have to do my work in the mean time." She said as she took the wet clothes and put them on the wash line.

"I'm Maria by the way. Nice to meet you Agent Carter." She said to her. "You know my name?" Peggy asked the girl curiously. Maria kept doing the laundry as she spoke. "Yes I do. I heard the butler talk to you when I came down the stairs with some dirty laundry." She said normal.

Peggy saw there was no dirty laundry present in the room here. _"What is she hiding?"_ Peggy thought to herself.

Peggy asked other questions first to not let the girl know she knows she lied about the dirty laundry. "Did you know your boss, Mister Gallante made inventions for murders?" She asked Maria. The girl shrugged her shoulders and said no.

"Are you sure? It is very important to prove his innocence or his wrong doing." Peggy said. "I know nothing of his intentions. I didn't even know he was a bad man. He was always kind." She said. She put the basket aside and walked to the closet with clean towels stored in it.

She walked to the door. "Follow me. I have to keep doing my work." Maria said as a good maid would. Peggy needed to bring the lie to the surface. "Maria why did you lie about the dirty laundry?"

Maria stopped walking. "I… the butler is a horrible man. If he knows I was listening he would do." She stopped talking. "He will not hurt you." Peggy said to her. She wanted to comfort the girl that looked so fragile now, so scared, so little.

They walked up the stairs towards the bathroom Maria has to put clean towels in. When she had done that they walked further through the hallway of the mansion. "I know the butler is a bad man, but not my boss." She said. She stopped to look at Agent Carter.

The door behind Peggy. "I am." And when she said that she pushed Peggy in the door and the door flew open and she fell on the ground of the room. The maid closed the door and locked it with a key and putted a chair under the heck.

"I love him. I would do everything for him. Enjoy your stay." And Maria walked off, down the stairs towards the main hall.

Peggy banged on the door, she was pist. How could she fall fort hat trick. She tried to open the door, no success. When she looked around to find something she could use to break the door down did she saw him. Thompson.

"Thompson!" she yelled at him frustrated. She shook him, she tried to let him to wake up. He had a bump on his forehead. "Thompson I go tell everyone about what happened in Japan!" She said and he woke up by that.

"You won't dare to." He said frustrated and in pain. His hand got to the bump on his forehead. "I could, but I won't. I said it to try to wake you up and it worked. All set." She said.

He was relieved she isn't going to tell anyone what he did in Japan in the war. "The maid, she hit me on the head. I lost consciousness." He said angry.

"We have to get out of this room. Sousa is still downstairs and I don't think he can hear us from up here, we are on the third floor." Peggy said. And they both tried to open the door together. They kept trying.

* * *

Daniel still talked to the butler, he didn't know what had happened upstairs, on the third floor.

He still asked questions that he had to ask to get further with this investigation. The maid got in the room all of sudden and Maria looked over at the butler before walking away through the other door that was positioned on the other side of the room.

The butler excused himself for a moment. He needed to help the maid for a moment. Sousa waited for around ten minutes, still they didn't return _. "Where are they?"_ Daniel thought to himself and he took his crutch and stood up from the couch.

He walked through the door into the main hall where the stairs is. He looked up right and listened if they heard them when he heard a small noise that came from upstairs. The sound of hands banging on a door.

"What the hell?" he said as he wanted to get up the stairs when the butler appeared behind him. He took Sousa by his troat, tried to suffocate him. Daniel fought back. He hit the butler with his crutch on his food and his elbow in his face.

The butler fell back and Sousa turned around and hit him with his crutch once again, but he fell on the ground as well. _"Damn fake leg."_ He thought frustrated, but his attention did go right away to the butler that now stood over him.

The gun was pointed at him. He heard the click of the gun being loaded. "You deserve to die." The butler said full of anger and disgust.

Daniel just kept looked at him. He knew one thing, if he dies he will do it as a brave man. Looking in the eyes of the murderer that the butler is.

A shot was fired and everything went black.

* * *

They heard the gun shot. "Daniel!" Peggy yelled. She wanted to hear him replay, but she heard nothing. Not even when she waited in silence for a few seconds.

"Yelling is not helping." Thompson said stressed. They had been in this room for minutes now. They couldn't get out. "That damn maid will regret this!" and he kicked the door hard.

"Like that is going to help." Peggy said as she took the pin out of her hair. "Move aside, thank you." And she tried to open the lock from the door with the pin. _"Howard you should have made something for this."_ She thought frustrated as she kept trying to open the lock.

After a few more tries it opened. They ran out, up the stairs towards the greeting room they had left Sousa and the butler. They both burst the door open and saw Daniel on the ground.

"Daniel!" Thompson yelled as he ran towards his friend. He hadn't talked to him for weeks, they had grown apart, but he still cared for him as friends do.

There was blood, he was shot in the shoulder, close to his heart. Peggy walked forward slowly. She couldn't lose someone again. She had lost Steve already and almost Howard as well. She came down on her knees next to Daniel.

She said his name two times before he opened his eyes. "That… way. They got… that way." Daniel said in pain. He was pale. Peggy took of her coat and pushed it on the wound. The bullet didn't had gone through his shoulder.

Tears present in her brown eyes now as she looked at him. He looked back at her. "You are not going to die." She said in a whisper. She needed hope, for herself and most of all for him.

That's when they heard a sound from the back near the kitchen. "I'll go, stay with him." Jack said sternly and ran towards the noise.

"If I'll go… tell my… father that I… want… him… to have… my socks." He tried to smile and so did Peggy. "You'll have to give those socks yourself Daniel." She said kindly.

His eyes closed. "Daniel you have to stay awake, you have to stay with me." She said. She had to keep him awake or he probably would never wake up again.

"Daniel push on the wound. I need to make a call. Push on it, don't let go." She took his hand and placed it on her coat. "I will… hold it." he said in pain.

Peggy called an ambulance and assistance and got back to him once again. She took her coat again and kept pushing on his wound. He flinched in pain. "Sorry."

He had to smile at that. She held him close until the paramedics arrive.

* * *

 **I want to know if you guys like my story so I know people like it and want me to continue. So anyone?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Peggy sat by the hospital bed Daniel lay in. He was still asleep. They had removed the bullet from his shoulder and got something for the pain. Daniel had lost a lot of blood, but the doctors had told Thompson and Peggy that he would make it.

This right here made Peggy remember what had happened in New York City. At the movie theater, Daniel going crazy, killer crazy, he in the hospital, her waiting for him to wake up and to ask him how he was doing.

He was not wounded at that time, but now he was. Peggy walked out of the room and almost bumped into Thompson.

"How is Daniel doing?" Jack asked Peggy. "He is alive. He still hasn't woken up yet. Maybe in a few hours." She said. Thompson just shook his head in understanding. "How is the butler?" She asked him.

"We got him, he is in custody now. In a few hours I so go punch him like I never have before." Thompson said bitterly. She just looked at him. "I would be delighted to look." Peggy said neutral.

They talked about how Thompson had got the butler, only the maid had escaped. "We'll get her too Agent Thompson." She said just as the doctor came to stand next to them and cleared his throat, catching their attention.

"Mr Sousa is awake. He can have visitors, but only a few. May his girlfriend come with me please." Peggy and Jack looked at each other for a second before she spoke. "Thank you sir, we'll go to him. And ooh, one thing. I'm not his girlfriend."

The doctor looked shocked. "My apologies ma'am." He said. But the both of them had already walked towards the room Daniel was in.

Daniel sat up in his bed, the pillow behind his back. He looked at the both of them as they stepped into the room.

"Glad to see you alive." Jack said to his friend. "I'm glad I'm alive as well Jack, just a bullet wound in my shoulder, or had." Daniel said and he smiled his smile. "How are you feeling now?" She asked Daniel.

"I'm good Peggy." He said and she smiled lovingly at him after he replied. "Did they escaped?" Daniel asked them. "The butler do we have in custody, we will not go easy on him. The maid. She escaped." Thompson said while taking place on a chair that was positioned on the other side of the small hospital room.

"Maria. Her name is Maria. But we'll get her." Peggy said as she looked at Thompson and back at Sousa.

"I want to help." Sousa wanted to get out of bed, but Peggy stopped him from doing so. "No. You need your rest. Once you feel better in the next few days you can get released from the hospital." Peggy said to him and had her hand on his under arm.

Sousa nodded in understanding and got back under the covers. Peggy told the two of them she had to be somewhere, that she had planned to go meet a friend that flew over from New York City.

"Is that that actress?" Thompson said confused, eyebrows up. "The one you said to that your grandmother's name was Gam Gam." Daniel said with a smirk. Thompson made a gesture with his hand that said –stop, don't you dare-.

She left the room after saying good bye. Now Jack had the change to tell Daniel how he saved the day by catching the butler that helped his lunatic boss.

* * *

Peggy waited at a bar on the sidewalk of the beach. She already had ordered two drinks. That's when she saw her friend in the distance coming towards her.

"Angie I missed you." Peggy said as she gave her friend a hug that Angie returned. "I missed you too English. So how is it going, some nice gossip, busy, annoying co workers?" Angie asked. She wants to know every detail of what happened in her life since she left New York City.

"The usual stuff. But the co workers are less busy here. They give me more of an opportunity to be a part of the men, except for one." She said. "I told you with legs like yours it would come. Oh a rude, nasty co worker again? Ugh." Angie said in return.

"Well he is not in the field so I do not have to deal with him for a while." Peggy said before she spoke again. "How did you audition go?" She so hoped her friend would get the part after working so hard for getting a job as an actress and above all an acting career.

Angie took her bag and took an envelope from it and showed it to Peggy. "I got the part! I can't believe that I got it, but I did. There where like five teen young women like me doing the audition for this part but they wanted me!" Angie was so happy, the happiness was present on her face, in her eyes, in her whole body language and in the way she spoke.

"Angie I'm so happy for you. I told you acting was your thing." Peggy said. "It sure was." Angie answered her with a big smile.

"And now?" Peggy asked her friend, she wants to know everything. "I need a place to stay first and I start in four weeks. So time to get settled here." Angie said and smiled.

"You can stay with me, it is not like The Griffith, but it is a good apartment." She looked over at Angie and waited for her response. "Really?" she asked Peggy. "Yes." "Good I was so done with those rules in The Griffith. Always no men above the…" Angie said

"First floor." Did they say together at the same time and they laughed. "Now let me guide you to your new home." Peggy said as she stood up from the chair and took her across the city towards her apartment she will share from now on.

They first had gone to the hotel Angie was staying at to pick up her belongings. When they had done that got they at the apartment building where Peggy lived.

She showed Angie the apartment. "It is way bigger than The Griffith." Angie said as she opens the front door and looks in the apartment. Peggy closed the door behind the two of them while Angie looks around the apartment until she opens a green door.

"That is your room. It is small, but." Peggy wanted to say, but got interrupted. "Totally fine. I deal with it." Angie says and throws her suitcase on the bed that is positioned in the quest room.

"I'll make you some tea." Peggy said. They had a nice first evening together.

* * *

The next morning Peggy was at work. Angie was at home, until she had to go to a new appointment about the part she got for her acting career.

She was now once again in the interrogation room, but this time not with Gallante, but with the butler.

"So. Here you are. Tell me, where is Maria?" She looks him death in the eyes. "I have no idea where she is, she is shady as hell." He responded. "And you're not?" She asked him while she looked at his bruised face.

Thompson had done some things already and the butler told them some about the murders. That he worked for his boss, Mr. Gallante. That he had met him and that Mr. Gallante had offered him a job that he accepted, because he needed the money.

That eventually his boss had a darker side that came out and he had to be an accomplice to the murders. So they already got two suspects. Number three is still on the run.

"Where does she likes to go?" Peggy asked him. "You already told us important information, you better can say the rest as well Mr. Maestro."She said to him.

"And I don't know that information. We only worked together, I have idea where she lives or what kind of other business she is doing." He said and tried to move his hands a bit.

"Painful?" She asked. "Uncomfortable." He responded. "Ooh I see. She loves the guy so she does everything he says, doesn't she?" The butler's mouth switched. She got up and walked towards the door.

"I haven't answered yet!" he said frustrated. "Your body language said enough Mr. Maestro." Said Peggy as she walked out of the room.

"We now a little bit more. We have to talk with Mr. Gallante again." Peggy said as she walked towards her co workers when she came in hearing range. "Yeah a crazy lady like that one the streets, no, not good." Agent Monroe said.

"I'll see what I can do." And Thompson walked into the interrogation room Mr. Gallante was in once again.

"Well, well, well. Look who we got here. Agent Thompson." Henrique said charming as Thompson entered the room. Jack took place before him at the table.

"Where is your maid?" He asked him. A laugh came out of Gallante's mouth. A laugh of amusement, delight and in a freaky way.

"Done laughing?" Thompson said seriously without a single bit of amusement. He just looked the suspect death in the eyes.

"Yes. I'm done laughing, even that I'm not done sitting in here with you Agent." Henrique said. "What do you want to talk about this time?" He asked Jack.

"Where is Maria?" Thompson asked. "I have no idea. Sir." Gallante said like he was a spoiled child. Thompson lost it. He threw the chair that was positioned next to him against the wall by the door and got around the table and took his arm around Hendrique's neck.

"You tell me or you'll die. Your choice." Thompson said as he made sure Henrique would suffocate.

The door flew open and Peggy ran in. "Thompson stop that right bloody now!" She yelled at him. "No he won't!" He yelled back as he still had his arms around Henrique's neck.

"He will. I got this." Peggy said urgently, like she was in charge over this team, over this situation. Thompson released the suspect and walked out without saying anything.

Peggy took the chair and placed it back on the place it belongs and took place on the chair. "Mr. Gallante. We can make a deal. A good one." Gallante's eyebrows moved, a sign he was listening.

"You tell me where your girlfriend Maria is and I will make sure you will not end up in an insane asylum. If you don't tell me where she is and where I can find her you will end up with insane people that piss and puke everywhere. Your choice." She waited for his response.

He made the gesture –zip the lips and throw the keys away-. When Peggy took him by his shirt the door got open. "Agent Carter, urgency, now." Peggy looked at her boss who stood in the entryway and released her hand from Gallante's shirt.

Once she moved out of the interrogation room it was clear. They had found Maria. "Where was she seen?" Peggy wanted to know. "At the harbor. We got an anonymous tip one minute ago. She is there waiting for someone." Daniel said.

"Let's get her, make those muscles move gentleman!" She said as she took over the team.

* * *

 **Yes Angie was here finally!  
(It took me a while to write, but here it is, hope you guys enjoyed reading it! :) )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Everyone was at the docks, hidden behind boxes. There where five of them. Agent Carter, Agent Thompson, Agent Lovelace, Agent Abraham and Agent Vogel.

"Where is she?" Peggy said frustrated to herself. "Somewhere Carter." She looked at Agent Lovelace annoyed, but focused again on what she was supposed to do.

"There." Thompson said as he pointed towards a small fishing boat, everyone looked at the direction.

Maria walked into few. A man by her side. They where talking about something, but they couldn't hear what the conversation was about.

Maria hugged the man and they both got there separated ways. Two agents followed the man, Peggy, Jack and Lovelace stayed hidden, ready to get her into custody, but she returned to the fishing boat.

Peggy stood up, moving between the boxes to get closer without being seen. Thompson right behind her. They worked as a team. Agent Lovelace was left behind at the spot. He would see someone come from that spot if someone would arive.

Peggy and Jack got by the boat, walking inside quietly. "We can't see anything." Thompson whispered. "Stop whining and keep walking you… never mind." Peggy whispered fast and a little bit frustrated in return.

She walked forward into the darkness, around the corner, that's when someone kicked her in her side, making her fall over against a wall. "CARTER!" Thompson yelled and shot into the darkness across from them now.

Peggy stood up, kicked the person behind her. Hands around her neck, trying to suffocate her. She used her ellbow to punch the person behind her in the face and turned around and kicked once again.

Her feet was kicked from under her as she kicked as well and fell onto the ground, hard, gasping for air.

Peggy lay on the ground, a busted lip, she got up and held her side. "GO, GO, GET HER!" Peggy yelled at him. Jack ran off, following through the fishing boat.

All of sudden Thompson felt a gun pointed on his head. "Don't you dare." A calm woman's voice filled the air. "Put your gun on the floor, slowly." She said. "Maria you will not win this." Thompson said as he let go of his gun.

"If I lose, you lose." Maria said bitterly, utterly calm as she loaded the gun, ready to kill him right here, right now.

"I wouldn't do it if I was you!" Peggy yelled sternly at her. Ready to shoot immediately if needed to safe her colleague.

Maria turned around, using Thompson as a shield. "And why wouldn't I shoot him? I can do it." She was bluffing.

"I want Henrique out of prison. Can you do that? If not I make sure your friends head will be shot and burn in half. You have seen the weapon work before." Maria still was still using Thompson as a shield, Peggy waited for an opportunity to shoot.

Jack was in danger. Peggy waited, letting Maria ramble, and that's when she saw her chance. That's when she pulled the trigger, and the bullet hit Maria's head. She fell to the ground, dead, blood pouring out from the bullet wound in her forehead.

Thompson stood up, blood on his face, Maria's blood. "Good job." He said as he looked at the dead body of the woman who just held him hostage a minute ago.

"Good job you didn't froze." Peggy said in return. Thompson and Peggy shook hands and walked out off the fishing boat onto the docks.

"Agent Lovelace, call the Forensics." Peggy ordered him, and he called them. The three of them waited for them to arrive and stayed all night at the docks working to finish this case.

Mission completed.

* * *

It was now three days later since they captured the maid at the docks. They had solved the case, because of great teamwork and determination. They can be proud.

Mister Gallante, his butler where now in custody and have transported to prison, because of the crimes they committed, the inhuman kind. Maria was not longer alive.

Now she was drinking some tea at home before going back to the hospital, to Daniel. "You are off early, plans?" Angie questioned her, her eyebrows raised.

"Indeed I am. Daniel is in the hospital. I go see him." Peggy answered. "Ooh the guy, one of the nice co workers?" Angie asked another question again. Peggy just made a soft sound, that she confirmed it was while looking for her shoes.

"Over there." Angie said as she pointed with the spoon to the bathroom door. Peggy's shoes stood positioned on the left side next to the door.

"Thank you Angie. We go to the movies later." Peggy said with a smile while she putted her coat on. "Yes, you can see my co workers acting work, really impressive." Angie returned a smile.

* * *

When Peggy entered the hospital she walked through the hallway towards the room Daniel was in. He was recovering well.

When she got by the door she looked around the corner and saw him reading the newspaper of today. The one she has at home as well.

She stepped inside. "Interesting story?" Peggy asked him. He looked up and saw come in.

"The usual stuff and the case we worked on." He putted the newspaper on the side table next to him and Peggy took place on the wooden chair that was positioned next to the bed.

"How are you now?" She wanted to know if he was doing better than before, even that he is here for three days now and has recovered well.

"I have been worse." Daniel pointed at his wooden fake leg and Peggy smiled at his joke. He could make her laugh mostly anytime. He smiled as well , because he saw the smile he loved so much spread across her face.

"When are you getting released from the hospital. I haven't seen the doctor yet. I can ask it for you." Peggy wanted to stand up, almost of the chair when a hand grabbed hers softly. Daniel had his hand around her own.

She looked at their entwined hands. "I'm sorry." He said as he wanted to let go of her hand. "Don't be." Peggy said while she squeezed his hand in hers. Letting him know this didn't made her uncomfortable as she took place on the chair once again.

They held hands while talking about different things. She felt at home by Daniel. He always believed in her, saw her as a person while the others did not in the beginning. She was glad he was still alive.

She couldn't bare the thought of him not being alive, like her first love Steve was. She was glad Daniel is still here. She may keeps a strong face most of the time, but with him she knows she can open her doors.

"Daniel I am glad you are still here. I… I wouldn't be able to bear if you would have passed away too." She spoke softly to him. "Peggy…" Daniel wanted to say something when Peggy interrupted him.

"I love you." She said as she looked at him. Her brown eyes full of compassion and love, but also the fear of losing him.

"Peggy I love you since the moment I got to know you and worked with you." Daniel said nicely, full of compassion to the woman, her, he has loved for a long time.

He smiled at her and she smiled back. They looked at each other, their face closing in, and they shared a kiss full of love.

"Au…" Daniel said painfully. "Oh sorry."Peggy said worried as she moved away from him to look at his face and at his wounded shoulder.

"I'm good." Daniel said. They both smiled when they looked at each other. "Lucky you are." Peggy said delighted as she looked down at their hands.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked this story I made. I ship Peggy and Soussa and I addore the friendship between Peggy and Angie so I did put it in there as well. THANKS FOR READING :)**


End file.
